


Carnival Prize

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The carnies were probably going to find a way to murder Thor if he and Tony stayed at the game booths any longer.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In which Thor keeps beating every carnival game he plays, and Tony follows him along adoringly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Prize

Thor belly laughed as he decimated another bottle pyramid without even trying.

The carnies were probably going to find a way to murder Thor if he and Tony stayed at the game booths any longer. Tony was busy scrolling through the first batch of pictures he’d taken on his phone that day and was posting the best ones online for everyone to see, while Thor won every game he tried.

Tony’s favorite photo so far was the one of him sneaking a kiss on Thor’s cheek while Thor ate a hot dog. It was just such a typical moment between them, and it made Tony’s chest feel lighter every time he looked at it.

“Tony, I have won the purple bear for you.” Thor hoisted said bear over the booth and held it up for Tony to see. The bear once set on the ground would come up to Tony’s waist, and was large enough that Tony would need both arms to carry it.

Tony beamed. “Great. Now our Bruce won’t be lonely.” Tony patted the green Gorilla plush Thor had won at the previous booth. His name was Bruce for obvious reasons. “Do we have any large purple friends we can name that big guy after?”

“I know quite a few purple people, but you would be unfamiliar with them.”

Tony hummed in thought. “For now, I’m calling him Henry. We’ll think of a better name later.”

Thor nodded enthusiastically. He scooped up Bruce and bundled him next to Henry. “Now, I believe Clint said I would never win this game of darts you two are always going on about. There must be a booth for it somewhere. Let’s find it.”

Thor leaned down and pecked Tony on the forehead.

Tony snickered. “Are you just trying to win all of the best prizes?”

“But Tony,” Thor mock gasped. “I already have you. Are you not the greatest prize of all?”

Tony playfully swatted Thor’s arm. “Nice try Prince Charming. It’s going to take more than a few compliments to make me swoon.”

“Then I shall continue to praise you and win every prize in your name.”

Tony grinned, enjoying the attention and banter. “You go ahead and do that. I’ll be very impressed if you do.”


End file.
